And A Little Child Shall Lead Them
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Their daughter has her first brush with discrimination. How do these parents cope with it? (A friend asked me to write a story for the gay/lesbian community). This is what I came up with. (One shot)


******A/N: So I was sitting at my laptop clearing out old files, deleting pics, etc and I came across this file. I wrote this a little while back, probably about five months ago...can't remember why I didn't post it before, but better late than never.**

**Summary: Their daughter gets her first taste of discrimination at school. How do her parents handle it, or will she explain it better than they ever could? **

**Pairing: Emmett/Jasper/Bella (No sex or bad language in this one) *gasp* I know lol it's about the message. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Myer. I'm just a girl who has a way too active imagination and an almost unhealthy love for fictitious characters.**

* * *

**And A Little Child Shall Lead Them**

Emmett threw his jeep into park next to Jasper's truck. People always assumed that one vehicle belonged to the other, just based on their physical appearance.

He had just endured the longest day of his career. With all the hoopla about equality for gay people, his days were long and hard.

However, he didn't mind, because this fight involved him.

He was a gay man, who wanted the same recognition and privileges appointed to heterosexual couples.

He wanted to walk around and introduce Jasper as his husband, not just his life partner.

He wanted if he got sick, because Jasper wasn't related to him by blood, he wouldn't get pushed around and away from him.

He wanted equality.

Jasper and he were together for ten years, married four. And although they were accepted by the ones who loved them he wanted that all the time.

He loved his man, and he wanted to show the world.

He opened the door and was greeted by their golden retriever Missy.

He bent down to rub the dog's head, "Hey girl," he said. "Daddy missed you too."

The dog licked his hands furiously, tail wagging frantically. She gave a whine and turned her head towards the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Where's Papa?"

The dog took off for the living-room, Emmett hot on her trail.

He could hear low voices coming from in the room, punctuated by tiny sobs.

He recognized Jasper and Bella's voice, which meant it had to be Hailee that was crying.

Emmett stepped into the room and saw Jasper sitting on the couch, a worried expression on his face as he watched Bella walk around the room with their daughter.

"Hey," he said putting down his bag.

Jasper turned and smiled at him, Emmett's knees nearly buckled from the love in that one smile.

"Hey baby," Jasper said.

Emmett walked over to him and brushed a kiss on his lips, "What's wrong with the Princess?"

Jasper sighed, "We have no idea, she wouldn't say."

"She's been crying since I picked her up from school," Bella said flashing him a tired smile.

"Give her here," he said reaching over and plucking his daughter out of her mother's arms.

Bella smiled and joined Jasper on the couch.

Bella had been their closest friend in college, and she was the first one to defend the couple against any homosexual slurs or criticisms.

She had also been the first person they had thought about five years ago, when they had decided that they wanted to be parents.

"Of course I'll do it," she had said hugging them both when they asked her to be the mother of their child.

Bella allowed them to spoil her rotten throughout her pregnancy, was patient with all their anxious questions and even let them pick out a name.

They always wanted her to be a part of their lives, and they made sure their daughter knew from the beginning who Bella was, and how important she was.

Emmett walked over to the window, inhaling his daughter's innocent scent.

She smelt like her mama, all peachy and fresh.

"Angel?" he whispered. "Are you gonna tell Papa what's wrong?"

Their five year old daughter sniffed and lifted her head from his neck, her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"The other kids said mean things to me," she said.

His heart ached for her, he himself had dealt with mean kids through out his entire school life.

"Mean things like what?" he asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Mean things about you and Daddy," she sniffed, and Emmett's eyes met Jasper's panicked ones.

"Will you tell Papa about them so we can talk about it?" Emmett asked.

She sniffed and burrowed deeper into his chest, while nodding.

Emmett sat down with her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We were talking about family," she began finally.

"And I told them about having two daddies," she said, "My Daddy and my Papa."

Emmett nodded, not saying anything so she could continue.

"And after class on the playground, they teased me and told me that you and Daddy were dirty," the little girl said tears still pouring from her eyes.

"And only men and women are supposed to be together. And that you were going to..." she paused, sobbing.

"Where dd they say we were going baby girl?" Emmett asked softly.

"They said you were going to burn in hell," their daughter said breaking down.

Emmett felt the anger roll through his body.

_What the hell were these children's parents teaching them?_

He didn't blame the children, they could only repeat what they had heard.

They could only portray what they'd been taught.

Hate.

Towards anything different.

He looked over at Jasper and Bella who had pained expressions on their faces.

This is something they had prepared for.

Now, they had never hid their relationship from their daughter, she had always known that Papa and Daddy loved each other very much. Seeing them kissing was a norm for her. They also talked to her about other children who had two daddies or two mommies.

They taught her that it was ok to have a family like that.

"Hailee," he said holding her pudgy cheeks in his hand, "You know that Daddy, Mama and I love you very much, don't you?"

Hailee nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"And we love each other."

"Just in a different way," his daughter said.

Emmett nodded, "Exactly, in a different way."

"I know Papa, but I don't understand why they have to say such mean things," she said.

Emmett nodded, he couldn't explain to his daughter that sometimes the world was full of hatred. He just wanted to protect her from it, and keep her sheltered, but he knew he couldn't.

"Melanie and Sarah have a mommy and a daddy," Hailee went on, "but they don't live together. That doesn't mean that they don't love them.

You and Daddy take care of me, you don't hit me like Paul's daddy hits him. You make sure I have good food and a home to live in, with clean things. Daddy loves you and you love him. Mommy loves us too," Hailee said.

"That's true," Jasper said coming to join them. "Papa, Mama and Daddy love you very much Sweet Pea."

"I don't think that because two daddies love each other, there's something wrong," their daughter said. "Love is special, right Papa?"

Emmett nodded, tweaking her nose with a smile.

"I love you Angel," he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Jasper said, rubbing noses together.

"And don't forget Mama," their daughter piped up, opening her arms to welcome Bella into their hug.

"And Mama loves all of you," Bella said blowing a kiss to Hailee.

"Do you want Papa to talk to your teacher about the things those kids said?" Emmett asked.

Hailee thought for a minute, her brows furrowed and her lips, so much like Jasper's in a small pout.

She shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Because I feel sorry for them," their daughter said solemnly, her tears all dried up. "I think you should be able to love whoever you want to no matter what, especially if you're happy.

Gramma Renee loves Bobbi and he's different."

Jasper chuckled and Bella smiled, at their daughter's reasoning.

Bobbi, was Bella's mother's pet dog, who only had his two front legs, he got around on a wheel-chair. He was different and ugly as hell, but Renee loved him to every fault.

"You're right," Emmett said with a laugh.

"I love you Papa," Hailee said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he said giving her a smack on her cheek.

"Eww," the little girl giggled, "Cooties."

"Here's some from Daddy," Jasper said raining kisses on their daughter's chubby cheeks.

The little girl squealed as the three adults made a game of it.

When they settled down she looked up at them with her large green eyes, "I love kisses."

Jasper grinned, "Good, cause you're always gonna get them."

"Give Papa a kiss," she said with a smile.

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave Emmett a sweet peck on the lips.

"Now kiss Mama," she giggled.

Both men leaned over and popped kisses on a laughing Bella's cheeks.

"Now kiss me!" the little urchin demanded.

The adults made a show of kissing their little girl.

Emmett met Jasper's gaze over the top of their daughter's lowered head and smiled.

If only all people would think like their child.

As long as you love someone and they love you back, and you're happy, it can't be wrong.

That's why he wouldn't stop fighting for the cause.

"I love you," Jasper mouthed.

Emmett smiled and winked at him, "I love you too," he mouthed back.

Bella watched them with tears in her eyes.

This was her family, and she loved them all.

This was love.

This was right.

No one should have a right to tell them otherwise.

No one.

Bella grinned and stood up, "Well, like my dad always says..."

"What Mama? What does Grandpa Charlie say?" Hailee asked.

"A little child shall lead them," Bella said grinning down at her daughter.

"Now who wants some of my homemade pizza for dinner?" she asked.

A resounding_** 'ME!'**_ came from the little trio and Bella laughed as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I believe that everyone deserves their happiness. Jesus said "He who is without sin cast the first stone." We all have to answer to whichever deity you believe in when the time comes. I do not to judge a person based on race, sexuality or otherwise. I judge a person by their character and their actions.**

**Peace, love and fairy dust ~ Riney**


End file.
